Color plays a significant role in our daily lives. Colors may be used to convey information or may be used for aesthetic/ornamental applications among others. Children are taught about colors as part of leaming and interacting with their surroundings. Therefore, toys often try to utilize color for educational, aesthetic, and entertainment purposes. Although color has been incorporated for use with toys to stimulate, attract, entertain, and teach children, new methods and technology continue to be developed to supplement these traditional toys.